


Kiss The Pain Away

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets hurt while working on Poe's X-Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Elisa-Pie prompted me: _Rey/Finn/Poe - Fist Kisses_
> 
> They meant "first" kisses, but I wasn't sure at the time, so I went with the typo. ;-)

_“Sithspit!”_   


Poe has to stifle a laugh at the vehement swear his companion hisses. It had taken a little time for Finn and Rey to pick up on all of the slang tossed around their Resistance camp. The cursing, however, they’d picked up quick as anything.

“Everything okay?” he asks, sticking his head around the side of his starfighter.

Finn shakes his hand, wincing, and shoots Poe a pitiful look before replying, “Not so much.” 

Poe places his hydrospanner back on his work station, wipes his hands on his coveralls, and approaches his friend.

“What happened?” he asks.  


Finn makes a few small, pitiful noises in reply and Rey’s head pops up out of the cockpit.

“Did something happen?” she asks.  


Poe can’t hold back a chuckle at the sight of her: her hair’s all frazzled, her face smudged with oil. She drops down from the fighter before Poe can answer her question.

“I pinched my hand in the thing,” Finn whines, flailing in the general direction of the X-Wing.

“You pinched your hand in the hinge of the port superior S-Foil or in the port superior Fusial Thrust Engine?” Rey asks, looking almost smug as she shoots Poe a look.  


 _See? I’m learning fast!_  is what that looks says. Poe feels his chest swell with something that feels like equal parts pride and affection for her.

When Finn rolls his eyes at her and tells her to quit showing off, Poe feels that same pride and affection swell higher. He can’t help smiling at them both.

“Can we get back to my injury?” Finn asks.  


Poe gives his head a gentle shake and then nods.

“Of course,” he says, nudging Rey aside so he can give Finn’s hand a look. Finn settles as soon as Poe takes his hand and actually pays him the attention he wants. Poe almost smiles again, until he sees the blood.  


“Ouch,” Rey hisses, sympathetic.  


“Yeah, I’ve been saying,” Finn grumbles.  


“You’ll be okay,” Poe promises. He releases Finn’s hand, reluctantly, and retrieves his medi-kit from the cargo of the fighter. “I’ve got some Bacta Packs in here that will close that right up.”

Rey hovers so she can see what he’s doing as he retrieves the small ointment packet and then so she can watch as he tends to Finn’s gash. Poe takes care to clean the wound with a clean rag and some water, shushing Finn as he growls. He dabs the Bacta on the dried wound and watches both Finn and Rey’s reactions as they see Finn’s skin begin to heal before their very eyes.

“Wow,” Rey breathes.  


Bacta isn’t new to Finn or Rey. They haven’t been so sheltered that they don’t know how valuable the healing substance is, even if Rey couldn’t ever afford any on Jakku and Finn didn’t really have to think about it when droids were automatically patching him up. Still, these Packs are new to them, and there’s always a look of wonder on their faces when they see them in action. Poe gets a kick out of their expressions every time.

With a grin on his face, and one slowly spreading across Finn’s, Poe gives his hand a squeeze before letting it go again.

“How does it feel?” he asks.  


Finn looks at him and then at Rey before he flexes his hand, Poe’s hovering beneath his. He makes a fist and squeezes and Rey gives a little laugh.

“It feels good as new,” Finn says.  


Before Poe can think anything of it, he leans in and presses a kiss to Finn’s knuckles. Both Finn and Rey are staring at him with twin expressions of shock when Poe stands up straight again. He feels his face flush at the attention.

“My mom used to say that a kiss makes any hurt better,” Poe says, suddenly timid.  


His eyes flit between the both of them, waiting for them to react in some way other than stunned silence. Rey’s expression shifts first, a wide smile spreading across her face as a mischievous twinkle takes up residence in her eyes. 

“Healing kisses,” Rey says. “They sound good to me.”  


Before anyone can say anything else, she takes Finn’s and Poe’s joined hands in her own and leans in to kiss them both. Flustered, Poe turns his attention to Finn and notes the smile spread wide across his face. Rey doesn’t get the chance to duck back away from them, though. Finn grips her tight and pulls her head to his, kissing her temple. 

Poe revels in the way she laughs and squeezes their hands tight in her own. When she escapes Finn, still laughing, Poe doesn’t have time to prepare himself before Finn’s pulling him closer and placing a kiss, not on his temple, but directly on his mouth. It’s gentle, tentative, though it’s certainly not hesitant. Despite his surprise, Poe leans into it right from the start, sighing as Finn presses even closer to deepen it. 

Rey’s and Finn’s hands are still both curled around Poe’s own, unwavering in their strength. Poe holds them both closer, listening to the sounds of their combined sighs. Sounds of comfort. He’s sure, in this moment, he’ll never be able to let go.


End file.
